The Perfect Stranger
by sarrah1586
Summary: Ashley tryin to wooo spencer. WoOoO!
1. Chapter 1

Character's info:

Ashley – She is very popular at her school. For both boys & girls. They know her as the party girl. If they're throwing a party, they'd always invite Ashley because they know she'll make the party "happening".

Aiden – Aiden is Ashleys bestfriend. They came from the same background. He's also a party person. He's been trying to get with Ashley for years now. And he will not stop at anything from claiming her.

Spencer – A good girl. She always stay away from party. Her definition of a party is reading book and doing her hw. But she can be bitchy too if she wanted to. You would never see her hanging around with the likes of Ashley or Aiden. Boy if she only know how that's about to change.

Ok now let's start this story!

Chapter 1

It was the first day of her senior year. Ashley was driving her convertible car and was heading to school. She was blasting her music really loud to the point where the people inside their houses can even hear it. She stopped at the red light. She turned right and saw a blonde girl next to her. She saw the girl's beautiful blue eyes even from far away. She doesn't know why she kept staring at her. She had to know her name.

Ashleyshouting through the loud music: Hey you! Hey!

The girl looked at Ashley. She had that annoyed face to her.

Ashleyturning down her music: Yeah, you, hey my name is Ashley. Whats your --.

Before she could finish her sentence, the light turned green and the girl drove away.

Ashley was just sitting there still mesmerized by the blonde girl. She didn't even know that she was holding the traffic until the car behind her honked at her. She was startled and started to drive too. She was a little sad because she didn't get the girls name.

Ashley finally arrived at school and saw Aiden waiting for her at her locker. She noticed that he was holding a single red rose.

Ashley: Aiden, since when did you join the Environmental Club? What was your first assignment was to buy a rose and pretend you all actually planted it?

Aiden: Haha Ashley very funny. No actually, this is for you.

He handed her the rose. She gladly accepted it.

Aiden: listen, I actually have to go. I gotta get to class early to make up for a test that I missed. I'll see you at lunch?

Ashley: yeah ok bye.

After aiden walked away, Ashley called some random guy to her.

Ashley: hey you!

Guy: huh? Who me?

Ashley: yeah you.

The guy was surprised and went to Ashley to see what she wanted.

Ashley: See that guy over there? pointing at aiden He is shy and wanted me to give this rose to you.

With perfect timing, Aiden decided to turn back and waved to Ashley.

Ashley: See that? He's even waiving at you.

The guy took the rose and had the biggest smile on his face.

The bell rang and Ashley decided to leave the guy to himself. She knew that the rose made him happy and he wanted to give him some privacy.

Upon entering her class room, she stopped at the door. There she saw the blonde girl again.

She walked towards the girl and decided to sit next to her. She waited for a few seconds and turned towards her and decided to talk to her.

Ashley: Hi, I'm Ashley Da—

Blonde with annoyed look : yeah I know who you are.

Then she turned away and decided to get up and move one sit farther from Ashley.

Ashley just sat there with a confused look on her face.

Ashley thinking

Okay, what the hell was that? What did I do? Did my breath stink or something? And what did she mean she knew who I am. I don't even remember knowing her. Oh yea, duh Ashley, of course she knows you. Everyone in here knows you. But why did she move away from me.

Ashley sat there the whole class not really paying attention to the teacher. All she was doing was day dreaming and keep glancing to the blonde girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The bell finally rang which means that her class with the perfect stranger was over. Usually Ashley is the first person out of the door but not this time. She saw the blonde girl talking to the teacher after class so she decided to stay for a little bit too. Finally spencer was done talking to the teacher and started to head out the door. She was about to approach her when someone else beat her to it. She saw the same random guy she gave the rose to approach the blonde girl. Hmm this should be interesting she thought.

She came up to them and the blonde girl noticed her.

Blonde girl: Oh what now? Are you stalking me or someth—

Ashley: Whoa relax. For you information, I didn't come here to talk to u. I came here to talk to him pointing to the guy… ummm whats your name again?

Guy: Boris

Ashley stared at boris really hard. It took her a lot of mental power not to laugh at him. But she was thinking that that was the funniest name she has ever heard.

Ashley: Right, Boris… I came here to talk to boris.

Girl looked at Boris and Ashley.

Girl : How do you know each other?

Ashley: Oh we're best friends, isn't that ride B? do you mind if I call you B?

Boris shook his head no.

Girl: What ever.

The blonde girl started to walk away with boris when Ashley ran after her.

Ashley : Since you were so rude to me, how about you let me take you to dinner to make it up to me?

Girl: How about no?

Ashley: yea your right, too soon for us huh? How bout lunch?

Girl : No, now go away.

Ashley: Yeah I don't like lunch either. How about you just tell me your name and we'll call it even?

Girl: UGH!! Whats wrong with you? Why don't you leave me alone.

Boris was just watching the two back and forth.

Ashley: Well why don't you tell me your name then I'll leave you alone?

The girl stopped walking and looked at Ashley.

Girl: sigh fine, my name is spencer. Now leave me alone.

Spencer then walked in to her next class.

Ashley: Spencer huh. I like it. I'll see you later spencer! Maybe in my dreams.

She doesn't know if spencer heard it or not but she doesn't really care.

So there she was standing when she realize that boris was still standing next to her. She put her arm around him and started talking to him.

Ashley: So B. How do you know spencer?

Ashley thinking: Cousin huh? This is great, maybe he can help me tame the beast… the beautiful beast.

Ashley: Oh yea? Cousin? That's cool. So anyways, what did you do with the rose Aiden gave you?

They started walking to their next class. Boris was getting red face when she asked this and she noticed it so she decided to change the subject.

Ashley: So what's your next class?

Boris: Math analysis.

Ashley: Oh yeah me too!

Just then Aiden came up to Ashley and Boris. Boris saw this and got more redder and started getting tense.

Aiden: How's my favorite girl doing?

Ashley: Aiden this is B, B this is aiden.

Aiden : Hey men what's up?

B: H..Hi.

Aiden : So anyways, Ashley wanna skip with me right now? I wanna go to the store and get some things.

Ashley : Aiden, I told you to always bring your rushes medicine with you.

Aiden: haha very funny. So do you?

Ashley: no, im good.

Aiden: Suit your self. I'll be back by lunch. See you later?

Ashley: yea ok.

Aiden: Hey man, nice meeting you.

B: mm hmmm

Aiden finally left. They got in their class and decided to sit next to each other. Ashley wanted to ask more questions about spencer.

Ashley: So B, do you know why spencer is annoyed by me?

B: Yeah I do.

Ashley: really? Why don't you tell me.

B: Well do you remember a girl named Jennifer Aquino?

Ashley was thinking: hmmm Jennifer Aquino. Yea, I messed with her last year.

B: Well yeah, she was dating spencer's brother and she cheated on him. With you. When he found out about it he dumped her. Her brother really liked her. He was a wreck for two weeks. he found out who she cheated with- which is you- and he told spencer. And spencer hated you for that because she was really close to her brother.

Ashley : oh, no wonder she's annoyed with me.

B: yup.

Just then the teacher finally got there and started teacher the class.

Ashley wasn't paying attention. All she was thinking about was a way to persuade spencer that she's not a bad person. Well VERY bad.

Well what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? I'm about to get ready for work, so im probably going to write another chapter for this story and my other one while im working. That is if you all want me to continue it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch came and Ashley sat on an empty table. She's been brainstorming some plans to get Spencer to talk to her. She had some great ideas. And some really bad ones. Embarrassing ones . The day went by and she found out that she had three more classes with spencer after lunch. She thought that it was great because she would have plenty of chances to do her plan. Tomorrow, she will try and get the blonde girl to talk to her. oh god, what is Ashley going to do

Next Day.

Ashley arrived at school and saw spencer sitting in one of the empty tables eating breakfast. This is a good time to do plan A. She took out her phone and started calling someone.

Spencer was sitting in the table when some random guy came up to her. She looked at him and saw a slightly fat man wearing nothing but a diaper. She was confused and afraid at the same time. And out of nowhere the man started singing.

Man singing, more like yelling: o spencer, o spencer, will you go out with Ashley tonight. Spencer o spencer, she wants to take u where the star shines bright. Spencer oh spencer, will you—

The man didn't finish because a security guard came and chased him off the school property. Spencer was still shocked and speechless. She looked around and noticed everyone was looking and laughing at her. Then she saw Ashley smiling at her. She got up and walked towards Ashley.

Ashley thinking: This is great, spencer is finally going to talk to me.

Spencer stopped in front of Ashley's face, but she wasn't happy. She had that "I'm going to kill you " look.

Ashley smiling: What? You didn't like it? I knew I should've just hired some Mexican singers to serenade you.

Spencer shook her head and walked away from Ashley.

Ashley: ok, note to self, do not hire a fat guy in a diaper suit again. Well at least not that guy cuz dang, that guy can't sing for sht.

Ashley went to her first class hoping to see spencer and apologize to het. When she got there she didn't see her.

Ashley: Jeez, did I scare her that much?

She sat down at her chair and took out a paper and a pen. Since spencer was not there she doesn't have anything to stare at. She might as well do some stuff and mess with Aiden. The entire class she wrote a fake love letter and signed it with Aiden's name. Gee I wonder who that's for

The bell rang and Ashley was the first person out the door. She went to her next class and sat down next to Boris.

Ashley: Mornin' B, how are you today?

Boris: I'm good! And yourself?

Ashley: I'm doing fine too. Listen I have something for you. Aiden asked me to give this letter to you. I didn't read it but it looks like it's a love letter.

Boris smiling: Really?

Ashley nodded and gave him the letter.

Boris: wow, he gave me something two days in a row. What should I do? Should I thank him?

Ashley: you could do that, or u could mess with him too. I mean it's not fair for you that he's not giving these things to u by himself right? I don't think it's fair. He should have the guts to do it himself if he really likes you.

Boris: Yeah! You are so right! Ummm what should I do?

Ashley looked at Boris and thought to herself for a few seconds.

Ashley: I know! Aiden loves seeing guys with their shirt off. Your pretty buff, why don't u take a picture of yourself with your shirt off and give it to him.

Boris: I don't know. I'm too shy for that.

Ashley thinking to herself: even perfect.

Ashley: awww you are? Ok listen why don't you just take a picture of your body and cut off your head. You don't even have to give it to him. I can just put it in his locker for you. That way you can give him other things like you know clue that will eventually make him realize that it's you.

Boris: Really? You think I should?

Ashley: absolutely!

Boris: ok! I'll take one when I get home later and I'll give it to you tomorrow.

Ashley just sat there with a smirk on her face. Oh this is going to be funny she thought. Of course she won't tell Aiden it's from Boris. I mean she likes Boris, he's a nice kid. She likes him so much that she'd actually try and get Aiden and Boris together. She knows Aiden isn't gay, but Boris doesn't have to know that. And she has a feeling Aiden won't be straight anytime longer.

It was lunch time and she was looking for spencer. She finally spotted her talking to some of her friends. Perfect she thought. She once again took out her phone and made some calls. She's about to execute her plan B.

After two minutes, a helicopter was flying across the sky really low. All the students notice it. Even spencer noticed it. What she saw next made her blood boil.

The helicopter had a banner at the end of it. It read Spencer, I want to eat you for dinner tonight. Ashley

Ashley looked up and saw this. Crap she thought. Then she looked at spencer with a small smile.

Spencer looked at Ashley and she wanted to kill her right there. She walked toward Ashley.

Ashley: look, about that, I didn't tell them to put that. I told them to put Spencer I want to take you out to eat dinner tonight

Luckily for Ashley the bell rang. Spencer doesn't like being late so she got up and went to her next class. She thought since Ashley is in the same class, she can just kill her there.

Ashley thinking: Whew saved by the bell. Note to self, next time you tell the helicopter company a message, make sure you talk to someone who speaks English and not someone who barely understand it.

She sighed and got up to go to her next class. She can't believe her plan B didn't work. She only had one plan left and this one have to work.

She got to her class and saw spencer with the same "I want to kill you" look. She decided to sit far at the back and as far as she can from spencer.

While the teacher was writing in the board, a delivery person walked inside the class and talked to the teacher. The teacher then pointed to spencer.

The delivery guy went back out and few seconds later came back in with the biggest wreath flower and gave it to spencer. Spencer just looked at him.

Spencer: Um excuse me, I didn't order this.

Delivery guy: Yeah I know.

Then the guy left. People were laughing and talking among themselves. One of spencer's friends came up to her and asked her who died. Spencer told him no one did. Then she looked at the wreath and saw a card. She opened it and read what it said.

Spencer,

I'm sorry about the fat man and the dinner message misunderstanding earlier. I hope you'll like these roses.

Always,

Ashley.

She looked at Ashley once again. But this time Ashley wasn't looking at her. She just had her head down.

Ashley thinking

I can't believe this! Ugh. Stupid flower people. I guess I gotta make a note to myself again. Sigh, note to self, go back to the flower people and tell them the difference between a wreath and roses.

School finally ended and spencer can't wait to get out of there. She didn't want to receive anything anymore from Ashley. She hurriedly walked towards her car and looked for her keys in her purse. After few minutes she was getting mad cuz she can't find it.

??: looking for this?

Spencer turned around to see whose voice it was coming from. There she saw Ashley standing with Spencer's keys dangling from her fingers.

Spencer: Give me that! How in the world did you get my keys!

Ashley: Uh- uh, if you want your keys back, you have to be nice to me. And let me take you out for dinner tonight.

Spencer, not having a choice finally caves in.

Spencer: sigh, fine.

Hehe wow how in the world did Ashley get those keys, sneaky sneaky girl. Well I hope you guys liked it.  
Well I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it and I couldn't stop laughing. Well like always, it's up to you all if I should continue it or not.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, thank you for reading this story. Now i'm new to this site and i've written this story months ago and i've posted it on other SON sites. So some of you i'm sure have already read it. But for some people who havent, please don't spoil the story. Ok, you've read it, why do you have to post a review with a spoiler on it?? So please be kind and don't ruin it for some people who haven't read it yet. Thankz

And i'll be posting up an update later on tonight.

Thanks,

Sarrah1586


	5. Chapter 4

Spencer: Since I said yes, can I have my keys now please?

Ashley: Nope.

Spencer: What do you mean no? I already said yes.

Ashley was just smiling at her.

Ashley: Honey, just because you said yes doesnt mean Im going to give this to you at that minute. Im not that stupid. Im not going to give you a chance to back out once I give you this keys. Oh and spencer, I love this playboy keychain. I didnt picture you knowing what playboy is let alone have a keychain of it.

Spencer: Ugh! Ashley im not going to back out. I gave you my word. And for your information, that keychain was a gift. Thats why I have it.

Ashley smiling: What ever you say spency, what ever you say.

Ashley started walking to her own car and got inside.

Spencer: My name is spencer! Not spency. And where are you going? How do you expect me to go home and get ready for this stupid dinner if you have my keys.

Ashley: Get in.

Spencer: What? Im not getting in the same car as you.

Ashley: Suit your self.

She started her car and put it in reverse to get out of the parking lot.

Spencer: sigh fine! Stop the car, Ill get in the stupid car. Just dont kill me with your driving.

Ashley stopped the car and unlocked the door.

Spencer got in the passenger side and slammed the door close.

Ashley: Hey be careful with my car! And for the record, I wont kill you with my driving.I wouldnt want anything happen to you before I get to take you out for dinner. After that, you better wear your seat belt cuz I cant promise that Ill be careful.

Spencer just looked at her.

Spencer: fine! What about my car though, I cant just leave my car here at school.

Ashley: Of course you can, its not like anyone will steal it, we have guards here spency.

Spencer: UGH. Its spencer.

Ashley didnt say anything except just smile at her. She started to drive and left school.

Spencer: Well at least drive me home so I can change. Plus its too early for dinner. I dont want to spend extra time with you when I don't have to. You can just pick me up when it's time for dinner.

Ashley: Spency, spency, you dont have to change and look extra beautiful for me. You already are. Besides, its clear you haven't been in a dinner with me before.

Spencer: ugh fine! At least tell me where were going so I can tell my mom and shed know where to look for my body if I don't get home tonight.

Ashley: haha not a chance honey.

Spencer just sat there and gave up. She called her mom and told her shes going to the library and study with couple of friends and go out to dinner after they are done. Her mom said ok.

Ashley: Tsk, tsk tsk, spency, you lied. I never figured you for lying. Let alone to you own mother.

Spencer: Whatevey, Ashlenton.

Ashley looked at her like she grew an extra head.

Ashley: Ashlenton?

Spencer: well yea, if your not going to say my name right, why should i?

Ashleysmiling: fine by me.

Ashley sat there driving and out of nowhere she started giggling.

Spencer: Oh for the love of ghandi, what are you giggling about now?

Ashley: Ghandi??

Spencer: well yea, I dont say the lords name you know only when I pray.

Ashley: You are one interesting girl carlin, that you are.

Spencer: what ever, are you going to tell me what your giggling about?

Ashley: Oh its that whole ashlenton nickname you gave me.

Spencer: Annnnnd? What about it?

Ashley: Nothing Im just happy that you already thought of a nickname for me on our first date. Thats so cute. Hi, my name is ashlenton.

Spencer: Ugh! Your unbelievable! You are so weird.

Ashley: says the girl who uses the name of ghandi. You know for someone who uses ghandi, your not the whole war is bad peace is good kinda person.

Spencer: Well what makes you think I was talking about that ghandi.

Ashley: haha ok whatever you say hunny cakes.

Spencer started mumbling something that Ashley didnt hear. Ashley figured it wasnt the ghandi words shes mumbling.

They sat there for 10 minutes until they arrived at their destination.

So, what do you guys think? I hope u like it. I had a hard time topping my last chapter cuz I found the previous one pretty funny. As always, should I continue it?


	6. Chapter 5

After parking her car, Ashley got out of the car. Spencer looked around to see where they are.

Spencer: Walmart? You brought me to walmart? Wow I feel cheap now. You went through all that trouble to get me to go out to dinner with you and u bring me here to eat some chip and dip? I take that bad. You're the cheap one.

Spencer got out the car and catched up to Ashley.

Ashley stopped at the place wheres theres kart and told spencer to get one for her.

Ashley: Hey spency, can you get one of those for me?

Spencer: What? I'm not your slave ashlenton.

Ashley kept walking towards the store. Spencer grunted and took one of the kart.

They finally got inside.

First they went to the meat place and ordered 10 lb of ham and turkey.

Spencer: Jee ash— you think I eat a lot? I cant eat all that. Why are you ordering those?

Spencer didn't realize that she called her ash, but Ashley did and she just smile and not said anything. After they got the meat, they went to the fuits and vegetable isle. Ashley got just about everything. Then they went to the drink soda and got some drinks and chips. Then they went to the Toy section and got some toys.

Spencer: okay Ashley what in the world are you doing? What kind of date—I mean dinner is this… toys? If you haven't noticed im 17. I don't play with toys anymore.. OOOO spongebob! I mean ummm I mean, whatever .

Ashley just laughed at her. She didn't know spencer liked spongebob. It was cute she thought.

Ashley: Hey spencer, can you do me a favor and go grab some more vegetable and fruits for me. I don't think I got everything I need. Just grab anything. Bring this kart too. I'll be back, I just need to buy some shampoo and stuff.

Spencer: Ugh fine, give me that.

Spencer went to the fruit place again. After 5 minutes she went to the shampoo isle too look for Ashley but she wasn't there. She walked everywhere and couldn't find her. Finally 5 mins after she found her.

Spencer: where were you? I thought u were getting some shampoo? You don't even have anything with you.

Ashley: I umm, I couldn't find anything.

Spencer: you couldn't find anything? What kind of shampoo do you possibly use that walmart don't have?

Ashley: just the best baby just the best.

Spencer: whatever. Are we done now cuz I had a great time doing dinner with you but I think I should get going.

Ashley: dinner? This isn't dinner you weird girl. And it's only 5 it's still early. But lets go get more things and pay.

Spencer: fine.

After another 20 mins they were finally done. Ashley bought so many things.

They put the things in the car and drove off.

Spencer: so where are you taking me now? Are we going to farm fresh so you can buy more fruits and vegetable?

Ashley: haha no just sit there and look pretty. We should be there anytime soon.

5 minutes later they arrived at some neighborhood that spencer never been before.

Spencer: where are we? Oh god your going to kill me aren't you? Then your going to throw my body at one of this houses.

Ashley: what are you talking about? Why don't you help me carry this stuff.

Spencer: fine.

After getting the things, they door bell. A lady opened the door and was happy to see Ashley. Then about 10 kids came up to Ashley and gave her hug.

Lady: Ashley! It's so nice seeing you! I've missed you.

Ashley: Hello Sarah. This is spencer, spencer this is sarah. She runs a program here where she takes care of kids that doesn't have home. Every month I come here and buy them food and toy.

Spencer was shocked at this. She didn't picture Ashley being this generous.

Ashley: Spencer! Don't be rude, say hi to sarah.

Spencer: oh right ummm, hi sarah. It's nice to meet you.

Sarah: it's nice to meet you dear. Come in come in the kids have been waiting for you Ashley.

They stayed there for hour and a half. They ate and played games. Ashley was really good with the kids.

They soon left and got in the car.

Spencer: wow Ashley, I didn't know you do this. It's very nice of you to do all those for those kids.

Ashley: Eh it's nothing, what's the point of having money if you cant put them to good use. Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep you know.

Spencer: don't worry I wont.

They looked at each other and shared a smile.

Spencer thinking: Wow Ashley has a really cute smile. What? Where did that come from. You hate her remember? Just remember the pain she caused your brother.

They got in the car and spencer notices something in the front seat.

Spencer: what is this?

Ashley: why don't you open it? Sorry about the wrapping. I'm horrible at wrapping things.

Spencer opened it and saw the spongebob toy from walmart.

Spencer: Awww Ashley, you didn't have to get me this.

Ashley: oh I know Spence—I wanted to. Besides it's the least thing I can do for all those things that I did at school. I'm really sorry about those. I didn't know that it would be screwed up.

Spencer: It's okay. I forgive you. You're lucky I love spongebob cuz If I don't, it would take months for me to forgive you.

Spencer then smiled at Ashley and hugged the toy.

Ashley: well if that was the case spencer, I would have waited for that month to come until you forgive me.

Spencer realized that Ashley actually called her by her name. wow that's a first.

Spencer: so Ashley, where are we going now? Are we going to feed the homeless too?

Ashley: We could, but I'm afraid it's getting late. We need to do that dinner soon so your mom wont worry that your out late. We'll feed the homeless on our next date. For now it's time to feed you.

Spencer smiled at Ashley. Hmmm next date. that actually don't sound bad.

Well guys I have to stop it here cuz im bout to leave work in 15 mins. Sorry if I had a lot of spelling error or grammar error. I don't have time to check it. Man I didn't do any work at all. I hope I don't get in trouble when I go back to work tomorrow. It's okay tho, you guys are worth it hehe. Again let me know what I did wrong and stuff. Don't be shy. You wont hurt my feelings if I did something wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After leaving Sarah's house, they drove and finally arrived at Ashley's house.

Spencer: Wow! This is your house? It's huge!

Ashley: Yeah, it is big. But it's not mine. It's my parents. If I had a house, it will be a small one. I just need a room for me and my wifey and room for the kids and a guest room. Something simple.

Spencer: Oh ok.

They got out the car and Ashley took spencer's hand and lead her to the house.

Ashley: Welcome to the Davies house. My mom is out of town for god knows how long. I mean, my mom is out of town for ghandi knows how long.

Spencer smiled at her.

Ashley: so anyways, do you want anything to drink? We have just about everything.

Spencer: water's fine.

Ashley: K I take that b ack. We have everything BUT water. See no one drinks water here at the house.

Spencer: What? What kind of person doesn't drink water?

Ashley: ok wait. I didn't say I don't drink water. I just said i don't drink water at the house. There's a difference.

Spencer: fine, I'll take pepsi then.

Ashley: alright, coming right up.

Ashley went over to the fridge to grab two pepsi for her and spencer.

Spencer: Thanks.

Ashley: you're welcome. So Spence I just have to get ready real quick. You want to stay here or come up to my room.

Spencer: Ummm I think down here is fine.

Ashley: are you sure? I got a cough there and a tv. Don't worry I wont take advantage of you. I don't do that on my first date. Maybe on our next one, you'd have to hold me back.

Spencer: um, yeah im sure. I'm fine here. And for the record I didn't agree to any second date.

Ashleysmiling: Oh you say that now spencer. But anyway, just go to the living room and get comfortable and I'll be right down.

Spencer : ok

20 mins later Ashley finally came down. She was wearing a leather skirt and a black top. Spencer saw her and couldn't help but stare.

Ashley: spencer, didn't your mom tell you that its rude to stare at people?

Spencer: I umm I w-wwasnt you know, staring wasn't you.  
Ashley: English spencer, English.

Spencer: ugh! I wasn't staring! I was just startled when I heard someone go down so I looked. God! You're the last one person I'd stare at.

Ashley: OoOoOh. You said the god's name!

Spencer: what? No I didn't.

Ashley: yea you did.

Spencer: Oh my god I did, didn't i. Fudge, I did it again.

Ashley: haha its ok spencer. I promise I wont tell anyone.

Spencer: Ahhhhh I cant believe this. 17 years I never said his name besides praying and being with you in one day I said it. Ugh I cant believe it!

Ashley: hey look spencer calm down. You didn't even realize you said it. It's okay. Look I was just kidding anyway, you didn't say it.

Spencer: I remember saying it but thanks for trying to lie for me. But lieing is bad!

Ashley: yes mom. Anyway, are you ready to go?

Spencer: yeah where we going anyway? You'll see.

They got to ashley's car and drove to their destination. 30 minutes later they arrived at their destination.

Spencer: What are we doing here at school? Oh, does this mean your finally giving me my keys back?

Ashley: Um no.

Specner: Then what are we doing here? I'm not going to steal some answers for a test you know. It's called studying.

Ashley: spencer, do I look like the kind of person who cares about tests?

Spencer: I guess not. Then why are we here if its not about me getting my car.

Ashley: just trust me. Lets go.

They walked inside the school but found the doors locked.

Spencer: ok look, the door is locked. Lets get out of here. And plus you really need to feed me now cuz im getting hungry.

Ashley: That's what im trying to do here. And for the lock door, I got that cover.

Ashley took out something from her purse. It's a set of key. She then opened the door.

She then opened the door.

Spencer: How did you—

Ashley: I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you.

Spencer: you wont kill me.

Ashley: yeah you're right, I wont.

Ashley led spencer towards the gym and outside the football field. There she saw the field with light and in the middle was a blanked, light and a picnic basket.

Spencer: Ashley! How did you, how , how…

Ashley: how did I do it? Well I'll tell you this, it wasn't easy but for you I'll do anything.

Awwww isn't that cute?? Well im going to stop it here. My next post will be their actual date. I hope u like it. I know you guys have been waitin for the actual date and it took a while but I promise you the next one is the date. Let me know if I should continue it or not.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The date

Spencer and Ashley are sitting in the blanket. Ashley took out the food from the basket. Spencer tried to help her but she stopped her.

S: Here let me help you with that.

A: No! don't you dare touch this basket. I just want you to sit there and look pretty while I prepare our food.

S: Sigh fine.

Ashley took out plates, forks, spoon, glasses, just about everything they'd need for their food. Then she brought out the food. She had some garlic bread and spaghetti.

S: OoOoO spaghetti. That's my favorite.

A smiling: I know.

S: what ever, you didn't know.

A: actually I did. I asked boris what your favorite food was and ta-da.

S: Boris knows that I'm on a date with you?! No, I didn't want anyone to know that I'm out wth you.

Spencer was thinking about her brother. She didn't wanna betray him, and if he finds out that she's going out with the person that caused him heart ache, he'd be mad.

Ashley realize that spencer was getting worried so she told her not to worry.

A: Relax, I didn't tell boris that you're out with me. I just asked him and didn't tell him why.

S relieved: Oh, okay.

A: so lets eat. I don't want the food to get cold. Plus it's 8 already. I don't want you to stay out too late.

S: okay then.

30 mintues have passed and they finally finished eating.

A: So spencer, what time are you suppose to go home? Cuz we can go now. I don't want your mom to hate me for getting you home too late.

S: don't worry. It's still early. I'm fine being here right now.

A: great! So spencer tell me something about your self.

S: well what do you want to know?

A: Well for starters, how about you tell me why I had to get your keys and blackmail you to get you to actually go out with me.

S: Um, how about you ask anything besides that.

A: C'mon spencer, you can tell me. I promise I won't get mad. Would it help if I tell you I have some idea why you didn't want to go out with me?

S: Sigh, fine, how about you tell me what you think it is then I'll tell you if you're wrong or right.

A: Fine. What if I tell you that it has something to do with your brother? That you don't like me because you think it's my fault that your brother and his last girlfriend broke up.

S: um, uh…

A: Spencer, it's okay I told you I wont get mad at you. I can never get mad at you. But listen. It's true, I did hook up with Jennifer. And I'm the reason why they broke up. But, what you don't know is, I didn't do it in purpose. When I hooked up with her, she said she was single. I didn't know she was with your brother at the time. But if I had known I promise you that I wouldn't have messed around with her. It's one of my rules. Stay away from people who is already with someone.

S: I don't know if I can believe you ash, I've heard stuff about you. That you have at least one different girl attached to you every week. I guess that's also one of the reason why I didn't want to go with you.

A: Sigh, well those rumors are true. But for some reason, when I'm with you, I want to leave my old self behind. Like I know if you're with me, I wouldn't even have to look at other girls. Cuz seeing you is plenty enough for me.

S: I don't know ash. I mean from what I've seen of you today, I was surprised. It's not something I would imagine you doing. I don't' know if it's just a show or not.

A: A show?! You heard sarah. I've been doing that ever since I can remember. You saw how I was with those kids? Can you honestly think that it was all just for a show?

S: No I guess not.

A: Look spencer I really like you. More than anyone I've liked in my whole life. It even surprised me. With all those things I did just to get you to go out with me? I don't do those. Usually if someone don't want me, I don't make a big deal of it and just move on. But when it comes to you, I don't want to move on.

S: Well, I can honestly say, I like you too ash.

Ashley was smiling ear to ear when she heard this.

S: But I don't know if I can 100 trust you.

A: I know with my past, it's hard for you to trust me. How about we do this slow. Friendship with possibility. I wanna show you that you can trust me. I'd wait forever for you to trust me.

S: okay, that sounds fair. Friendship with you sounds nice.

A: uh-uh. Friendship WITH possibility.

S: haha, okay with possibility.

A: ok, good. Now how about lets get out of here. Here's your key. I figured I've held on that for long already.

S: Thank you.

They cleaned up their food and started walking towards the parking lot to go to their car.

A: I hope you had fun with me today.

S: I really did. Thank you for this evening.

A: you're welcome. Umm Spence?

S: yeah?

A: there's two thing I was actually wondering you could do for me.

S: okay, what are they?

A: well, one is I was wondering if I can get your number? Since you know we're friends now. I wanted to call you tonight to see if you got home safely.

S: Of course ash. Where's your phone?

Spencer put her number on Ashley's phone.

S: okay, what's the second thing?

A: well the second thing is, Can I have a good night hug from you?

S: Awww ash, of course you can. Come here.

They hugged each other neither one wanted to let go.

A: so I will call you tonight ok? You better answer your phone.

S: hehe, I will I promise.

They each got in their own car and drove to their houses.

Sorry guys, but im going to cut it here. I actually had planned a longer date than this but I'm getting a head ache already. So I decided to cut it here and write a second part. But don't worry. Ashley will call spencer in the next chapter and there would be a surprise there. Did you really think Ashley was going to end the night with that? Psh yeah right. This is Ashley we're talking about. What does she have in store for spencer? It's going to be in the next chapter. Like always, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if I should continue it or not.

* * *

a href'ads./adclick.php?na7e32c05' target'blank'img src'ads./adview.php?whatzone:146na7e32c05' border'0' alt''/a

* * *

a href'ads./adclick.php?na7e32c05' target'blank'img src'ads./adview.php?whatzone:146na7e32c05' border'0' alt''/a


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Spencer finally got home after her date. Right when she entered her house her mom greeted her.

Paula: Spencer hunny, it's getting kind of late dont you think?

Spencer: Yeah, sorry mom. I had lots of HW to do and i guess i lost track of time.

P: Well that's ok. As long as you're doing home work and stuff. How was your hw by the way? did you finish it?

S: Yes mom, i finished it.

P: that's good. Did you eat dinner? there's a leftover chicken in the refrigerator if you're hungry.

S: I'm good mom thanks. I'm just going to go to my room and get ready for bed.

P: Oh okay hunny, good night. Oh by the way there was a delivery for you earlier. i put it in your room.

S: Kay thanks mom.

Spencer went to her room. There she saw a box and roses. She looked at the rose and saw a card attached to it.

Spencer,

I told you my dinner dont just involve food. I hope u like this roses. This time I made sure I got the right one.

Always,

A.D

P.S

Open the box.

Spencer looked at the box. She was about to remove the wrap when she saw a letter attached to it. It said "read me first before you open". She started reading the note.

I didn't want SpongeBob to get bored so I decided to get you this. Now open it.

She opened the box and saw Patrick. It was the same size as her SpongeBob. There she saw a paper attached to Patrick. It was Ashley's phone number. She smiled at this and decided to call Ashley. After two rings Ashley picked up the phone. She was lying down while she was talking to Ashley.

Ashley: I was wondering when you were going to call me.

Spencer: Hey, I just got your other present. I love it. Thank you.

A: you're welcome. Patrick is my favorite so I thought it made sense to give u one so that sponge bob wont be bored when your not home.

S: well yeah, he definitely won't be bored now. So what are you doing? Did you get home safely?

A: well, I'm just lying down; talking to the most amazing girl I have ever met.

S: awww ash.

A: so spencer, what's your favorite color?

S: well I like green. How about you?

A: well I used to like green too. But now I like blue. Ask me why I changed my color. Go ahead, ask me.

S: Fine, why?

A: because your eyes are color blue.

S: ha-ha you're a dork Ashley.

A: Hey! No I'm not! Anyways, friend, when do you want to go with me to feed the homeless?

S: Huh?

A: remember earlier, you wanted to feed the homeless.

S: I was just being sarcastic Ash.

A: Oh…

Ashley was quiet for at least a minute.

S: Ash, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?

A: well, I don't have any excuse to take you out to our next date since you were just kidding about the whole feeding the homeless thing.

S: Ash, you don't need an excuse you know. Just ask me straight up.

A: okay I will, but don't expect me to go through all those things again. Cuz that took out a lot of my energy running around, making calls and doing them.

S: oh don't worry; I don't want you to do anything anyways. I'm tired of getting embarrassed by you.

They talked the whole night and both of them didn't realize that they have both fallen asleep. It was six in the morning and spencer's alarm clock went off. She turned it off and realized she was still on the phone with Ashley. She listened to Ashley sleep. She didn't want to wake her up but they were both going to be late if they stayed in bed a little longer.

S: Ash, wake up!

Astill half asleep: mom, five more minutes.

S: Ash! Do I sound like your mother?

A: MMM spencer? How did you get in my bedroom?

S: I'm not in your bedroom. I'm still on the phone with you. I guess we both fell asleep last night.

A: well in that case, go back to sleep spency.

S: no. you need to wake up Ashley. Or you're going to be late for school.

A: I won't be late if I don't go to school.

S: you're skipping? Fine! then that means you won't get to see me today . I was planning on wearing a really short skirt. Just for you

After hearing that, Ashley woke up and stood up real fast.

A: I'm awake, I'm awake. So how short of a skirt are we talking about?

S: Ashley, I was just kidding. I knew that would wake you up.

A: Hey! That's not fair.

S: awww ash, I'm sorry. How about this. You get ready for school and I'll bring some coffee for you.

A: hmmph! Fine, but don't think coffee will make up for what you did. You owe me carlin.

S: ha-ha, whatever you say Davies.

After an hour, spencer finally got to school. There she saw boris waiting for her in her locker.

Boris: Mornin' spence. How was your night last night?

Spencer: It was cool.

B: Oh yeah? What did you do last night?

S: Oh nothing special. I just went to the library and did some homework.

B: Right…

Just then Ashley appeared out of nowhere.

Ashley: Hey guys! Good morning!

Boris: Hey ash, morning. Wow you look like you barely got sleep last night.

A: Yeah I know. All I need is COFFEE and I'll be good to go.

Spencer: Oh yeah, almost forgot, here's your coffee.

Boris was just looking at them back and forth.

Boris: Since when did you start bringing her coffee? And most importantly, where's my coffee.

S: Oh um, it was nothing. I decided to be nice for one day and give her my coffee.

Ashley was just smiling at her coffee. Right now all that matter is coffee. Well coffee and spencer. She's also enjoying watching spencer get interrogate.

B: Right, ok what ever you say spency.

Ashley coughed when she heard this and some coffee went to her nose.

A: cough cough. I didn't tell him anything I swear!

S: Then why is he all of a sudden calling me spency? He's never called me that before.

B: guys, relax. Ashley didn't tell me anything. I just saw this note from your locker. It said and I quote, "I had fun with you last night spency, Ashley". C'mon spence, why didn't you tell me? I'm your cousin.

S: I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want glen to find out.

B: Look, I promise, I wont tell him anything. Plus he's in college now, so its most likely that he wont hear anything about you and Ashley spending time together.

S: good.

There the three of them was just smiling and laughing and talking to each other. Then out of nowhere Aiden came up to Ashley and ruined their moment. He gave Ashley a kiss in the cheek. This made Spencer jealous.

Spencer thinking

Why am I getting jealous over aiden and Ashley? I mean we're just friends. She can kiss anyone she wants to. Hmmph.

She didn't even realize that she's been giving aiden an evil look. Luckily he didn't notice this. But Ashley sure did.

Ashley thinking

Is it just me or is Spencer jealous of Aiden. Well this is going to be fun.

Boris was just standing there, clueless about spencer's jealousy. He's got a problem of his own to take care of. Aiden is standing next to him. He was just really nervous. Plus he did what Ashley told him and took a picture of his stomach so she can put it in his locker.

Aiden: Good morning Ashley. How was your night?

Ashley: My night was, pSge erfect.

Spencer blushed at ashley's words.

Aiden: Oh hey B' what's up man?

Boris: N-nnnothing.

Ashley was trying real hard not to laugh. Spencer was just confused to see Boris being nervous. She looked at Ashley and assumed the girl had something to do with it. She better ask her later.

Aiden: oh, that's cool man. Anyways, Ashley, your not going to believe who I saw here today.

Ashley:Who?

Aiden: Are you ready for this? Jennifer Aquino. Yeah apparently she got transferred here today. I saw her today. She asked me about you. I told her I haven't seen you. Men this is just great! Another person I have to compete with.

Spencer and Boris looked at Aiden and said something at the same time.

Boris/Spencer: Compete ?

Ashley: HAHA, he was just kidding. Weren't you Aiden. Tell them you are.

Aiden: no im not. C'mon Ashley you know I still want to be with you.

This made boris and spencer both mad. Boris was mad because he thought that aiden wanted him. Spencer was mad because, well because she was jealous.

Ashley thinking

oh man, aiden, you and your stupid mouth. God B looks confused and mad. So does spencer. Can this get any worst??

??: Hey guys.

The four of them turned to look to see who it was.

Aiden: Well, well, we were just talking about you.

Jennifer: Nothing bad I hope. Hey Ashley!

She gave Ashley a long hug and Ashley was just surprise. Spencer wasn't though. She knew she couldn't trust her. Jen then saw spencer.

Jen: Oh hey spencer. Ummm how you been? How's your bother.

Spencer: He's been good, no thanks to you.

Just then spencer stormed off and went to class.

Ashley thinking

oh great, how are you going to get out of this mess Davies?

Sorry guys, im ending this here. Sorry that my last chapter wasn't that good. I noticed that no one really left comment for it. I wasn't sure if you all wanted me to continue it or not. So I decided to write the chapter I promised you guys. Hopefully you guys like this one. Your comments actually help me write better so don't forget to comment it. Whether bad or not. Also, I need your help. If I decided to continue this story I need to know which one do you guys want to be spencer's main competitor for ashley's heart. Aiden or Jennifer? Please let me know to continue or not! Thanks guys! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Ashley: Spencer wait!

Ashley tried to run after spencer. She knew the girl was upset, and she wanted to tell her that there is nothing going on with her and Jennifer, nor her and Aiden.

Ashley: Can you please wait and let me explain?

Spencer: Explain what? There's nothing needed to be explained.

Ashley: Then why are you upset with me? Why did you just leave all of a sudden?

Spencer: Ha, everything doesn't revolve around you Davies. I left because I didn't want to be late for class.

Ashley: Oh that's bull sht and you know that. You and me have the same first class and it doesn't start until ten minutes from now. You know this is about Jennifer. Just admit it. You are jealous.

Spencer: Ok fine. This is about Jennifer. But its not because I'm jealous. I don't know why I would be jealous. I just left cuz I cant stand her. She did break my brothers heart, remember?

Ashley: Yes I do remember that. But I'm getting the feeling that there's more than you're telling me. C'mon spencer, talk to me.

Spencer: Look Ashley. I told you that was the reason. Theres nothing else. So just stop asking me stuff!

Ashley: Sigh, fine, lets go to class then before we become late.

Spencer: Actually, you go ahead. I don't feel like going to class right now. I'm thinking of ditching the first two class.

Ashley: What? Ditching? I didn't know you ditch classes. This isn't like you spencer. From what I've seen of you so far, I know that you really care about your studies.

Spencer: Well people can change Ashley. Plus, I'm not just a total geek you know?

Ashley: I didn't say you were a geek. I was just shocked that you would skip, that's all. Fine, if you're skipping then I'm skipping too.

Spencer: You cant. We have a test today.

Ashley: Why cant I skip it? You're skipping so give me one good reason why I cant. It's just a test who cares about it.

Spencer: Well I'll give you a good reason to go to class. You need this class to graduate and I don't.

Ashley: psh, I don't care about graduating. So I'll repeat school. Who cares? That's actually a good thing. I know all my teachers will love to have me again for next year.

Spencer: who are you kidding Ash? We both know that you want to get out of here.

Ashley: sigh fine. But still spencer, I don't like you being mad at me.

Spencer: I told you Ashley. I'm not mad at you ok? We're still friends. Don't worry.

Ashley: right, friends….

Spencer: Look, I'll see you at lunch ok? You better go before the bell rings.

Ashley: sigh fine… see you at lunch.

Ashley's first class was boring and slow. She doesn't know if she passed her test or not. Oh well it's better than getting a zero she thought. After her test, she couldn't help but think about spencer… and aiden… and boris… and Jennifer.

Ashley thinking: How are you going to get your self out of this mess davies.

The bell rang and again she was the first one out of the door. She was glad that it's her second class. That means that she's going to see spencer soon.

Right when she got inside her second class, she saw Boris staring at her. And this is the first time she saw him wearing the same face spencer had when she asked her out the first time.

Ashley thinking: oh great. He doesn't not look happy. Quick davies, get out of the class.

But before she can leave, the teacher was right behind her.

Teacher: well miss davies, it's nice to see that your actually on time. Now please take a sit.

Ashley: yeah well I figured I wanna get in here early so I can have more time to disrupt your class.

Ashley sat down to her chair. Boris was still looking at her.

Ashley: Hey B! How bout that home work huh?!

Boris: 2 things. One, you don't even know if we have homework or not. Two, you better start explaining things to me, if you don't want an angry boris on you're a. If you think spencer is a bitch, you've never seen me angry. And think about it, spencer is my cousin so you know she'd back me up. So start explaining. Now!

A/n: I just want to say thank u to every one who reads my stories and special thanx to those who leave me some love. and sorry guys, this is short, I wasn't going to post it cuz I thought it's too short but I thought maybe you guys would want an update even if it is short. As always, let me know if I should continue it or not!

* * *

a href'ads./adclick.php?na7e32c05' target'blank'img src'ads./adview.php?whatzone:146na7e32c05' border'0' alt''/a


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Ashley thinking: Sigh, I guess I better get this over with. How the h3ll am I going to explain this to him?

Boris: I'm waiting.

Teacher: Mr. Carlin, is there a problem? Can it wait until you're not in my class?

Boris: Sorry.

Boristo Ashley: Fine, we'll do this later Ashley. But I'm serious; you better tell me what's going on.

Ashley just nodded her head yes.

The whole class, Ashley was not taking notes nor paying attention to the teacher. All she was doing is texting Spencer.

Ashley txt: Spencer, where are you at?

After couple of seconds Ashley's phone vibrated. She looked to see who it was and saw it was Spencer reply on her text.

Spencer txt: At the beach.

A txt: the beach? I thought ur only staying there during 1st class. It's almost the second class.

S txt: yeah well, like I said, im not in the school mood. So I'm staying here a little longer.

A txt: fine, I'm going there then.

S txt: what? No your not, u have school.

A txt: so? I don't have a test for the rest of the day.

S txt: fine, but don't blame me if you don't graduate.

A txt: be there soon.

Ashley shot the phone and looked up at the classroom clock. Wow, she has thirty seconds left of class.

The bell rang and once again Ashley was the first one out of the door. Followed by Boris.

Boris: Davies, we're not done talking. Start talking.

Ashley: Look B, I'll explain everything to you I promise. No more lies.

Boris: Good. Get starting.

Ashley: But not right now.

Boris: What?

Ashley: I have somewhere i need to be.

Boris: Psh, it can't be as important as this. May I remind you, that I can tell Spencer about this whole situation? Cuz I know for a fact she doesn't know about this. So is where you have to be more important than Spencer?

Ashley sigh: Actually it's as equally important as Spencer. Look B I promise I'll tell you everything. If you don't see me at school for the remainder of the day, ask Spencer for my number and call me and we'll meet up somewhere. Ok?

Boris: Fine Davies. Don't leave town. I'll be in touch.

Ashleysmiling: Yes detective Carlin.

Ashley ran towards her car but not before bumping to someone. Her books fell on the floor.

Ashley: hey watch where you're going.

Ashley was picking up the books and looked up to see who bumped to her. It was Jennifer.

Jen: Sorry. Here let me help you with that.

Ashley: no I can get it.

Jen picked up some books and gave it to Ashley.

Jen: here you go.

Ashley: um thanks.

Jen smiling: No problem baby. So where are you going?

Ashley: not here.

Jen: You're skipping? I want to come.

Ashley: NO! Uh, I have somewhere important to go and I can't bring  
anyone.

Jen: awww… fine. I'll see you later then sweetie.

Jen gave Ashley a kiss in the cheek.

Ashley was caught off guard by the kiss.  
Before she could ask jen what the h3ll was that, she has already left. She looked around to see if anyone has seen her talking to jen, and saw Boris there with a mad face.

Ashley thinking: Fck!

Boris was walking towards Ashley.

Boris: So that wh0re was more important than Spencer?

Ashley: no, no. that was just an accident. She ran to me while I was going to my car. Look, I'm going off school. And she's going to her next class. So where ever I'm going doesn't have to do with her. Cuz if I was going to see her—which I'm not— why would we be going in two different places? Right?

Boris: Yeah I guess so. Fine go. I'll talk to you later.

Ashley drove to the beach. She got off her car and walked towards the water and looked for spencer. There weren't a lot of people so she quickly spotter her favorite blonde girl. She decided to sit next to spencer.

Ashley: Can I sit here?

Spencer: oh crap! You scared the crap out of me. Don't you know how to knock?

Ashley: ummm spencer? How can I knock?  
Do you see any door?

Spencer: fine, whatever. Sit down.

Ashley: thanks. So what are you doing?

Spencer: kidnapping the president's daughter to make her my slave. What does it look like I'm doing?

Ashley: sigh; guess you're still mad about this morning then.

Spencer looked at Ashley and studied her face. She saw that the girl was hurt by her smart a comment.

Spencer: look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a b1tch. I'm just here watching the water.

Ashley nodded her head and didn't say anything. They just sat there quietly neither one saying a single word.

Ashley couldn't take the silence any longer so she was the first one to speak.

Ashley: I still can't believe she picked bobby over Dani.

Spencer: huh? What are you talking about?

Ashley: tila tequila. Please tell me you've watched the show.

Spencer: haha yeah I have. It's one of my favorite show actually.

Ashley: ok good! So yeah, Dani is way better than bobby. And they're not even together anymore! Aaaaand bobby is an actor?! Can you believe that? He only did the show so he has something to put in his resume. Dani should get her own show.

Spencer: Haha. Yeah. I agree.

Ashley: Oh and have you seen that show south of nowhere? Oh my god Gabrielle is soooo pretty.

Spencer: Yeah she is. But she's not as pretty as Mandy Musgrave though.

Ashley: yeah, you're right. She is pretty. But you know who I hate in that show? Matt Cohen's character. Oh my god! They need to give him like less camera time and more Mandy and Gabrielle time. Mabrielle all the way!

Spencer: Haha, you're such a dork.

Ashley smiling: I'm not usually but when I'm with you I'm not afraid to be one.

Spencer: that's good. So do you want to go back to school?

Ashley: no, not really. How about we skip the whole day? Let's go to my house. No one is there.

Spencer: That sounds like a good idea.

They both got up and went to their own car. Spencer followed Ashley because she doesn't really remember how to get to the Davies's house.

They arrived at the house and both got out the car.

Ashley: Here we are. Home not so sweet home. But you're here so I have a  
feeling it's going to get a little sweeter.

Spencer: You're not only a dork but your also corny.

Ashley: haha whatever. Let's go to my room this time. Like I said before, I promise I won't rape you.

Spencer: Oh, I'm not worry about that.

They both climbed the stairs and went inside Ashley's room.

Spencer: wow you're big is soooo room.  
Ashley: huh?

Spencer: I mean your room is soooo big. Sorry

A/n: you know how I told you all that English is my second language? That's how I actually talk sometimes. If I'm speaking to my friends, I always say "you're big is soooo room" or like "your loud is so music." Haha so that's why I always apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors I make. English is hard! Haha so back to the story

Ashley: oh haha, yeah it's okay.

Spencer saw the guitar and the drum set in the corner of the room.

Spencer: you play?

Ashley: yeah, I play mostly guitar but not so much the drums. Aiden just got it for my birthday last year.

Spencer: oh…. So are you going to play me something?

Ashley: How about… no?

Spencer: C'mon… please?

Ashley: no… I have never played for anyone.

Spencer: Well I'll be your first.

Ashley: oh spencer, trust me that sounds good in so many ways, cept in some way, I would actually be your first. But anyway, I'll think about it ok? It's just music is really private for me.

Spencer smiling: that's fine. I was just giving you a hard time. You don't have to play anything for me.

Ashley: Thank you. But like I said, I'll think about it though.

Spencer: okay. So what do you want to do now?

Ashley: anything you want. You're the  
guest.

Spencer looked around the room one more time to see what they can do. Then she saw Ashley's play station 3 and her guitar hero.

Spencer: oh you have guitar hero! Let's play!

Ashley: wow you know what guitar hero is? I didn't see that coming.

Spencer: yeah well glen is addicted to this game and he always asks me to play with him. So I got addicted to it too. We play every day and he got obsessed on beating me. Haha he never once beat me.

Ashley: wow. I bet you I will win.

Spencer: oh a bet huh? Ok you're on! What are the terms?

Ashley: ok whoever wins, she can ask the looser to do something for her and the  
looser HAVE to do t.

Spencer: So it's kind of like a dare?

Ashley: yeah, but not really. It can't be like something stupid like people usually asks when they play truth or dare. And whatever the dare is, it has to be here in the room. No going outside to do it. So we got a deal?

Spencer: yes you got a deal! You're going down Davies!

Ashley: only if you let me baby.

Spencer: Ash….

Ashley: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Well let best girl win!

After an hour of playing, Ashley finally beat spencer.

Ashley: HA! I won! Woo hoo!

Spencer: oh man. That was fun though. Ok miss winner. What's your dare?

Ashley was thinking for about two minutes. What can she ask spencer to do. It has to be a good one.

Ashley: I dare you to kiss me for 2 minutes.

Spencer: What?!

Ashley: yeah, that's too much. Sorry. I had to try you know? Can't blame a girl for trying. Let's see I dare you to dance macare—

Before Ashley can finish her sentence spencer went to her and kissed her on the lips. This was the softest lips Ashley has ever tasted. She was surprise at first and smiled while kissing her.

Before Ashley can finish her sentence spencer went to her and kissed her on the lips. This was the softest lips

Ashley has ever tasted. She was surprise at first and smiled while kissing her.

Ashley was holding spencer's waist and rubbing it to her back. She gently pushed her to the bed and she got on top of spencer and continued kissing her.

Spencer was the first one to break the kiss because of her needing some air.

Ashley: mmm that was soo good. You taste so good.

Spencer: thanks so do you.

Ashley tried and kisses spencer again but spencer stopped her.

Spencer: uh- uh. I believe your two minutes is up!

Ashley: are you serious?

Spencer: yup. So what do you want to do now?

Ashley gently got off spencer and sat next to her.

Ashley: mmm, I can't even think right now. All I keep thinking about is your lips in mine.

Spencer: well stop it! That won't happen again anytime soon. I only did it cuz it was a dare J now if we play another game and you beat me again, you can always ask me for a longer kiss, but for now we have to get your head out of the gutter.

Ashley: ughhhh fine. But I have to tell you something, once my head is in that gutter; it's hard for me to remove it.

Spencer: well I guess I'll just have to help you. Let's see. Hmmm homework. Let's do your homework. I'll even help you.

Ashley: Are you serious?

Spencer: yes, now do you have any homework?

Ashley: like I'd know I don't even pay attention to class.

Spencer: fine, how about science. That's our class together and I know we have a project that's due on three days. And knowing you, I bet you haven't even started with that project yet.

Ashley: you bet right.

Spencer: ok so how about I help you. Obviously I don't have my book though.

Ashley: oh, that's ok I have my book.

Ashley got up and went to her desk to get her science book and handed it to spencer.

Spencer opened the book to the page of their project. When she turned the book she saw a folded paper in it. It said Ashley in the front.

Spencer: hey ash, you have a note here.

Ashley: really? Hmmm I don't remember anyone giving me a note. Read it for me spence please while I look for my  
notebook.

Spencer: alright.

She opened the letter and read it.

Hey sexy,

Come by my house tonight. I'm home alone. I miss having your lips on mine.

xoxo

Jen.

After reading the letter out loud spencer stood up Ashley's bed.

Ashley thinking: where the h3ll did that come from? That b1tch might have put the note on the book when she bumped to me. Fuk. What am I going to tell spencer?

Spencer: I ummm, I have to go.

Ashley: no wait, Spence, I can explain.

Spencer: no...no… you ummm… you have to get ready for your date with jen.

And with that spencer left the room.

Hey guys i know the whole tila/bobby/dani scene is old since we all know there was already the second season nd it also just finished... but i wrote this chapter a long time ago back then when the first season jus ended nd the bobby/dani shocked me so i added it to my story... like always let me know if u want me to continue cuz u guys leavin me feedback really helps. it might even help me write a new chapter so that after im done wit all the ones i already wrote, i would have some new ones.

ps. i havent added ne story past days bec. my cousin just died nd it wus a really hard time for me... she wus my bestfriend. its still hard for me even now but i thought i'd clear my mind for a lil bit nd stop cryin. so i asked myself wut should i do? i know, post up my update for this FF. so i hope u all like it. you guys leavin me feedback is another way for me to cheer up. thanks alot guys... love you all.

p.s.s i'm going to post another story that i started in the but couldnt continue it bec they wouldnt let me post it bec its going againts the conduct or wutever... i guess its too gruesome for the site... so ima put it here nd see if you guys like it... nd if u do, i will def continue writing it too cuz i miss that story nd i havent added ne update for a very long time now.

thanks again.

sarrah


	12. Chapter 11

Ashley tried to stop Spencer but she was too late.

Ashley: ugh! I'm going to kill jen! She's ruining everything! I finally got to kiss spencer and BAM its all over! Ugh!

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up with out looking who it was, hoping it was spencer.

Ashley: oh my god I'm so glad you called.

??: well I'm glad to hear that.

Ashley heard the voice and knew it wasn't spencer. She finally looked at the phone to see who it was and saw jennifer's name on the name.

Ashley: Jen, what do you want?

Jen: You.

Ashley: Well too bad, you wont get me.

Jen: what's going on. Awhile ago you were so excited to answer the phone and now you're giving me an attitude.

Ashley: yeah, well because i thought u were someone else.

Jen: whatever baby, so anyways, did you find my note.

Ashley: Yeah, I did, what the hell was that about?!

Jen: what? It's an invitation to my house. I thought you'd be excited. I know I am.

Ashley: look jen, what we had was fun. But that was the past. I've changed.

Jen: haha, you've changed? Please Ashley people like me and you don't change.

At this point, Ashley was already mad.

Ashley: Just leave me alone Jen! I don't know how else to say this to you. I don't want anything to do with you!

Jen: it's spencer, isn't it?

Ashley: what?

Jen: it's spencer. That's why you're acting like this. You like the youngest carlin.

Ashley: So what if I do?

Jen: Haha, give it up already davies. Spencer is not like us. She wouldn't waste her time on someone like you especially she knows about your past and everything.

Ashley: For your information, everything was going great, until she read that stupid letter of yours.

Jen: oh did she now? Wow, that had to hurt. Fine davies, I'll leave you alone only because I know you'll come back to me. Like I said, people like you and me never change.

Then jen hanged up the phone. Ashley threw her phone on the bed. She layed down for a minute and her phone rang again. She didn't look to see who it was because she thought it was Jennifer again.

Ashley: what did I tell you jen?! I don't wanna talk to you! Leave me alone.

??: you've got some explanation thing to do davies

Ashley looked at the phone to see who it was because clearly it wasn't jen. She didn't recognize the number. And also it was a guy.

Ashley: Who the hell is this? And how did you get my number?!

??: It's boris. I got your number from spencer who locked her self in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone not even me. So tell me, what did you this time davies. And you better tell me EVERYTHING.

Ashley thinking: oh crap. (sigh) I guess I gotta tell him everything…

A/n. No one really told me to update on my last chapter hense, so i didnt update... but in fact i already have five chapters written for an update... i dont know if you all want me to continue or not... never the less... heres a short chapter... i have more if u want so let me know if i should continue or not! :) thanks... loves


	13. Chapter 12

Ashley: Sigh, fine B. I'm ready to tell you everything.

Boris: Ok good, but I don't want to do it on the phone. I want to see your face in person while you're telling me everything so I can see if you're lying or not.

Ashley: Fine, where do you want to meet up?

Boris: Ok why don't you go to this address?

Boris gave Ashley an address and they hanged up. Ashley was driving for about ten minutes and finally arrived at the destination.

She rang the door bell and a blonde girl answered the door.

Ashley: Oh, good evening ma'am, is Boris here?

??: Yeah, he's here. Why don't you get inside? And please call me Paula. Are you one of Boris friends at school?

Ashley: yes mam.

Ashley thinking: why does this lady look so familiar? I know I haven't seen her before tho but she reminds me of someone and I just can't put my finger to it.

Paula: Boris!! You have visitor!! Well Ashley why don't you make yourself at home. I have to go back to my cooking, so just sit down and watch some tv.

Ashley: thanks Paula.

Boris finally went downstairs and went to the living room to see Ashley watching tv.

Boris: Ahem.

Ashley stood up from hearing the voice and looked behind her to see Boris. He wasn't happy at all. This is it, it's time to explain things.

Ashley: Hey B what's up?

Boris: Don't what's up me? C'mon on, let's talk outside. I need some fresh air anyways.

Ashley: ok.

They went outside at the front of the house. There's a bench in there and they both sat on it.

Boris: Ok, start explaining things.

Ashley: ok, I don't even know where to start.

Boris: Ok, well why don't you start things off with Aiden. What the h3ll is going on with that? I know he doesn't like me. So why did you lie to me?!

Ashley: look, I'm sorry. At first I was just messing around. I guess I wanted to mess with him and I guess you happened to be there at the right moment. I mean I didn't know I would get to know you. If I had known that you'd turn out to be one of my friends, I wouldn't have done that at all.

Boris: Who said I was your friend? We only talk because you have a crush on my cousin and we have the same class.

Ashley: no! That's not it. Don't say that. I see you as one of my friends. You're not fake when you're around me. Other people only want to be friends with me because they know I'm popular and if they get seen with a popular person, they would be popular too. Look I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to play with your feelings like that. I really don't want to lose you as a friend.

Ashley was trying her best not to shed a tear. I mean she's Ashley. She doesn't cry. Boris can see it through her eyes though. He knows she's really sorry about it. He also sees that her eyes are getting watery.

Boris: Sigh, fine Ashley. I forgive you with what you did only because not a lot of people want to be friends with a gay guy and I enjoy having you around. But you better not pull that stunt again!

Ashleysmiling: I won't, I promise.

Then she jumped to him and hugged him. Boris was caught off guard but he returned the hug.

Boris: ok Davies, we're not done yet. Now about spencer. What the h3ll is going on? Are you just messing with her? Because she doesn't deserve that! She's a good person and don't need to get hurt.

Ashley let go of Boris.

Ashley: how is spencer anyway?

Boris: like I've told you earlier, she locked herself in her room and wouldn't open the door for anyone. That was like two hours ago though. I don't know if she's ok now or what. So are you going to tell me what's going on with you two? Or you and jen? Or you and Aiden?

Ashley: Psh, there's nothing between me and Aiden. I mean I see him as a brother. I do love him but only as a brother. And as far as jen, been there, done that. There's nothing going with us.

Boris: really? Because that's not what it looks like earlier. I mean, when I called you earlier, you thought it was jen.

Ashley: yeah, only cuz she called me before you and kept annoying me and I told her to leave me alone. Sigh, I know from my reputation it's hard to believe me but there's nothing going on with me and jen. I mean, I really like spencer. Like I told her before I'd change my ways for her. I don't know what's going on B; all I know is that I have to be around spencer all the time in order to be happy. And that scares the crap out of me cuz I've never have to be dependent to someone to be happy. But when it comes to spencer, she's the only thing I can think about. I don't know what that girl did to me, she's all I think of. Before I go to sleep and when I wake up she's the last and first thing I see. I don't want to hurt her ever. You have to believe me. I don't have any intentions to hurt her. I promise.

Boris: sigh, I think you're telling the truth, but I hope you know that yellow flag is still up when it comes to you. I don't completely trust you yet davies. I don't trust anyone when it comes to spencer's heart. But what I know is she's been happy lately and I know it's because of you.

Ashleysmiling: really? Well I guess I blew it. She wouldn't even talk to me. And we have the whole weekend before school on Monday and I don't think I can wait that long to talk to her. I need to see her. To explain things to her. But she wouldn't even answer her phone and I don't know how to get to her.

Boris: well, looks like this is your chance to do it.

Ashley: huh?

Just then Boris nodded towards the car that's parking in front of the house. Ashley looked and saw it was spencer. Her spencer and some girl's car.

Spencer got out of the car and also the other girl. She hasn't seen Ashley and boris sitting on the chair.

Spencer: thanks Carmen, for listening to my problems. I'm sorry I cried on you I know you must have been bored.

Carmen: No! you know that's not true spencer. I'm glad you went to me. You're my bestfriend. i don't like seeing you sad. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just call me ok?

Spencer: alright, thanks carm. You're the best friend anyone could ask for.

Spencer hugged the little girl.

Carmen thinking: yeah, bestfriend… I hope it would be more some day.

??: ahem.

Carmen and spencer let go of each other when spencer heard boris.

Spencer: oh hey boris, what are you doing out here?

Boris: oh, a friend came over and we were outside talking. I thought you were home. Last time I checked you didn't even open the door for me.

Ashley was still sitting down the bench and was listening to the whole conversation.

She kept looking at spencer and at the other girl.

Ashley thinking: who the h3ll is this girl? And why were they hugging?! And I thought spencer was at her house locked in her room. What is she doing here at Boris house. Oh sh1t spencer is on her way here.

Spencer: what are you doing here?

Boris: Uh, she's the friend I was talking to you about. We just had some things to take care of.

Spencer: Fine, I'm going to sleep.

Spencer left and went inside the house.

Ashley: what is she doing here? I thought u said she locked her self in her room. Why is she at your hosue?

Boris: um, Ashley, this is her house.

Ashley: what?

Boris: wait I thought you knew this. Spencer told me that you had a rose delivered here.

Ashley: yeah, I did, but I didn't know the address. I just had someone who knew her and knew where she lived do it for me. You know, connection.

Boris: well, that's romantic. Jeez.

Ashley: it was! You don't know how hard it was for me to get that person to do it for me. It cost me about 4 months of allowance.

Boris: psh, that shouldn't be a problem. You're loaded.

Ashley: still tho, its about the principle.

Boris: haha, what ever ash, well here's your chance. What are you waiting for? Are you going there or what?

Ashley: huh?

Boris: hello! I thought you wanted to talk to spencer. She's like how many feet away from you.

Ashley: oh yeah.

Boris: c'mon inside and I'll show you her room.

Ashley: ok thanks.

Ashley and boris climbed up the stairs and stopped at the spencer's door.

Boris: well here you go… good luck.

Ashley: thanks.

Ashley knocked on the door. After ten seconds, Spencer opened the door.

Ashley: Spence, can we please talk?

Spencer looked at her and opened the door all the way, indicating for Ashley to come in. Ashley smiled and went inside.

A/n...

thank u for all the comments nd feed back! i loved it... it had the most feedbck than ne chapter i've written... it really means alot... nd here's the next chapter... nd if i get that much feed back again, i promise to put the next chapter later on or tomorrow... thanks again... loves

* * *

a href'ads./adclick.php?na7e32c05' target'blank'img src'ads./adview.php?whatzone:146na7e32c05' border'0' alt''


	14. Chapter 13

Ashley and Spencer were sitting at the bed and neither one was saying a word. Ashley looked around the room and examined it. Spencer's room wasn't as big as her own but it was nice and homey. She saw a lot of pictures of spencer on her stand and cabinets. She saw a picture of spencer and the other girl from earlier. She was curious and wanted to know who the other girl was.

Ashley: So…

Spencer turned to Ashley and just looked at her. Ashley was waiting for spencer to say something but she figured spencer won't be the first one to budge. She knew she had to make the first move.

Ashley: Did you see the that one episode of the 3WAY? Please tell me you watch that show… Mandy Musgrave made another appearance on it. Isn't she so cute?!

Spencer kept staring at her and didn't say anything.

Ashley: oh, Mandy not you're type? Yeah, I didn't like her there either. I mean her character is weird, going out with the girl with the synthetic finger. [force laugh] ha-ha-ha. It's funny tho right? Right? Spencer… right??? Yeah ummm ok anyways, you know who else is hot there. Jill Bennett! Woo… that girl is fine!!! Well not as fine as you though cuz you're the most beautiful women I've ever met in the whole wor--.

Spencer: Ashley! Is there something you want to tell me? Or are you going to do a vlog for that show like the vlog were getting nowhere?

Ashley: Ahah!!! So you do know Jill Bennett since you know that were getting nowhere blog. I love that blog!

Spencer: Ash….

Ashley: Yeah, ok… sigh… listen spence, I want you to know that kissing you earlier was the most wonderful thing that have ever happened to me. I wish I could continue kissing you. And I know that letter you saw upset you.

Spencer: No it didn't—

Ashley: spence, please let me finish first. It's hard for me to talk about feelings and it's harder if you interrupt me.

Spencer: fine, go ahead.

Ashley: thank you.

Ashley grabbed spencer's hand and held it on her own.

Ashley: I know that the letter upset you spencer, and you'll probably say no, but I know inside you It does. You know how I know? Because when I kissed you, I felt electricity through your lips and I know you did too. Spencer, I know you know that I want to start something with you. And I'll wait until you're ready. But please at least let me know that I'm not waiting for nothing. Spencer please you have to believe me that jen meant nothing to me and that stupid letter means nothing to –

Spencer didn't let Ashley finish her sentence. She kissed Ashley softly. Ashley was startled and surprised. She kissed spencer back while holding her and rubbing her back. They kissed for about two minutes until spencer pulled out of the kiss.

Ashley: mmmmm

Spencer looked at Ashley and smiled. Ashley whose eyes were still closed opened her eyes slowly and saw spencer smiling at her.

Ashley stood up and walked towards the door. Spencer looked at her with a confused look. She was worried that Ashley changed her mind and didn't want her back anymore.

Spencer: Ashley… what's wrong? Were you going?

Ashley turned to Spencer then looked at the door again. She then took five step back and ran towards the door and all you can hear is a big thump!

Spencer: Oh my god! Ashley! Have you lost your mind? What are you doing?

Ashley: ow! F**king sh1t that hurts! I, uh, I wanted to see if I was just dreaming or if we really did kiss.

Spencer: um, why didn't you just pinch yourself or something else?

Ashley: I uh, I didn't think about that. Besides, I wanted to really really make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

Spencer stood up and walked over Ashley. She grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deep.

Spencer: Does that answer your question?

Ashley: I wasn't asking any question, so no need to answer me. Let's go back to kissing.

Spencer: haha ok.

Ashley pushed spencer back to the bed. She was using her tongue and licking spencer's lips, asking for permission to enter. Spencer happily allowed her.

***

MMM, i hope you like this chapter. i tried to add some humor on it cuz i realize i havent used some in the past chapters. and i know you all are getting bored so i tried for this one! it was just hard to put humor when i wanted ashley to be serious so it wouldn't seem like spencer is just a joke to her.

Anyways sorry for my rumbling. i hope u guys enjoyed it and didnt get bored. as always let me know if i should continue it or not! thanks a bunch


	15. Chapter 14

It's been two hours since I left spencer's house. I had to leave because her mom wanted to have a family night. They did invite me though but I politely declined. I like spencer but I'm not really into those family bonding stuff. And plus I heard Glen was going to be home tonight. I'm not into the mood of that drama either.

I've been laying down staring at the ceiling, thinking of those wonderful lips of spencer when my phone rang. This time I looked at it first before I picked it up. I saw that it was Spencer so I picked it up.

A: Hey spence how was your family kumbayas?

S: It was a family movie, not kumbayas.

A: You say tomato; I say potato… or something like that… do you know how that saying goes?

S: Haha, you're so weird.

A: And yet you love it. So how's big brother doing?

S: Since when do you care how Glen is doing?

A: Since I'm dating his little sister. I wanna make sure every people on your life are good. I don't want to see you sad. If you're sad then I'm sad. You know why I'll be sad? I'll tell you. Cuz I wont get any from you! [smiling]

S: Haha very funny. And by the way we are not dating Ash.

A: Like I said, you say tomato, I say potato.

S: Ashley stop using that "saying" if you don't even know even know how to say it right. Haha

A: Well darling, I wont be saying it wrong if you tell me the right way.

S: Well I cant tell you the right way, cuz I don't know how. I just know it's wrong.

A: Well since you don't know the right way, I'm officially making my way the right way.

S: Haha fine, just change the subject. How did we get into talking about that subject anyway?

A: I don't know, the last thing I remember asking you was how your brother was.

S: Oh yeah, he's good. He said he had a surprise and that he found a part time job that he really loves. He won't tell us what though.

A: Maybe he's working at the corner.

S: Ash! I don't want to know that! Besides, I doubt that he'd be working as that. He's usually the customer for those people.

A: Haha… ooo spencer, I'm telling…

S: Yeah right, you telling on me to my brother? That's never going to happen.

A: Yeah, you're right. Besides, he prolly won't even care of what you said about him once he sees me. He'll be all over me instead.

S: Um ash, remember, he hates you.

A: oh, that's right….

There was a minute of silent. Ashley didn't know what to say cuz she still feel bad she cost spencer's brother some pain.

A: Hey spencer, I'm really sorry for what happened to your brother and jen and me and all that Laguna Beach drama.

S: its okay Ash, you've changed. You're not the old you anymore. That was the girl I had a problem with, not this new one.

A: Thanks spencer. But you know what? I think I did your brother a favor. He could do so much better than that Jen. I bet if it wasn't with me, she would have found someone else.

S: Yeah, I think you're right. Ok. Let's stop talking about them. It's getting late, we should go to sleep.

A: Yeah… hey spence can I ask you something before you sleep?

S: yeah sure, what's up?

A: what are we doing? I mean you said we're not dating… so what are we doing?

S: we are….. We're getting to know each other… being friends…

A: oh… Friends… right… friends that kiss each other…

S:yeah, exactly… we're not dating… we're pre-dating… it just means, we're getting to know each other, we might steal kisses from one another from time to time but we're not dating.

A: Alright, that sounds good to me… but ummm… does that mean we're allowed to talk to other people? I mean I'm not going to. I already told you I'll wait for you and only you. I just wanted to know if ummm you're planning on talking to other people…. And if we're allowed to be jealous.

S: Awwwwww I didn't know you're a jealous person. Well we're not dating so neither one is allowed to be jealous if one of us sees the other person talking to someone else.

A: oh okay…

S: But don't worry ash, I'm a one person kind of girl. I don't talk to other people if I see a potential someone I can be with eventually.

A[smiling]: Ok… that's good to hear. I think I've talked long enough. I'll let you sleep. Night spence.

S: wait, can you do me a favor?

A: Of course, anything.

S: you think we can sleep on the phone again like the last time? I think it's easier for me to fall asleep when you're on the phone with me. I mean only if you want to and don't find it weird.

A: No not at all! I'd love to. I agree with you. It is easier to sleep. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow and talk to you when ever one of us wakes up.

S: yeah, night Ashlenton.

A: haha, I miss you calling me that. Night spency.

After five minutes the two was asleep. They were right. It was easy for them to sleep while they're on the phone with each other.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! remember me? i know i've been gone for almost a year... lame, i know... but i had to go back to philippines with my parents cuz they wanted to take a vacation. i didnt know it was go'n to turn to a 6 month vaca. Anywho, i dunno if i should continue the story or just delete it. So what ima do is add a chapter nd let me know if i should continue it or not... nd i guess if theres no feedback i guess that means to delete it. Anyways sorry again guys. (if theres ne readers left)

*************

Well it's been a month and lots of things happened. Two weeks ago me and spencer was officially together. Then yesterday Jen and that Carmen girl got run over by a truck and now we communicate to them while looking up to the sky. Haha, I'm just kidding, well sorta.

Spencer and I are together, yes, but unfortunately Jen and Carmen are still breathing. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind of person who wishes death to other people, but I've been praying that those two get some Ebola virus or chicken pox or something so they can leave me and spencer alone for at least an hour. I mean is that too much to ask?! I promise if that happens, I'll stop using Aiden's tooth brush when I clean the toilet.

Speaking of Aiden, that boy has been weird. I mean I thought he would have a problem with me and spencer being together but now he became like one of spencer's new girlfriend. Or I guess more boyfriend… hmmm how does that work? But anyway, how did that happen, shouldn't he be on my side. Weird ,well whatever as long as he's ok with it and forgets that he has a stupid hetero crush on me. Jeez I mean can I just say eww?

Anyway, it's Monday, and school was closed. Apparently the school has poops everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. I guess someone played some prank and decided to turn the school to a dog park and those dogs just left their presents everywhere and whoever they are I reckon they must be hot and smart and did I mention hot! Oh yeah that reminds me I gotta make sure I return all the dogs from the shelter place. See I volunteered to help out the clinic and walk all the dogs and let them do their private business. Ashley Davies does help people with their needs you know.

We got to school and found out it was close until further notice. So since we were awake already we decided to go to IHOP and get some breakfast. And by we, I meant me, spencer, boris, aiden, Carmen and Jen. I don't know when Jen started hanging out with us. Apparently she and Carmen have been hanging with each other lately. Well that's good. Carmen can be with jen anytime she wants. That actually works for me cuz I get my own spencer's time. I mean jeez, just cuz you're best friend with spence don't mean you have to chill with her. I mean I'm not being selfish. Carmen can hang out with spencer anytime she wants as long as it's during Sunday morning from 6 am til noon. Those are my sleeping hours.

So we were sitting in a booth. It goes me on the inside then spencer and then Boris on the outside. Then Jen, midget—I mean Carmen on the middle and then retard boy aka aiden at the end.

S: So Ash, what do you wanna eat?

A: Well babes, I'll tell you but I don't think they want to hear it.

B: Oh my God! Davies! It's too early for this please, let's keep it PG specially when it comes to my cousin.

Aid[smiling like an idiot]: What are you talking about man? Let her finish it. Go ahead Ashley tell her what you want to eat *wink*

Ash[rolling eyes]: Aiden, you're an idiot… no I take that back… you're the KING of Idiotism. I don't even know if that's a real word but that's what you are.

Aid: What? I was tryin to help you out here man.

S: Oh for the love of ghandi! What are you going to eat ash?!

Ash: Gasp! You yelled at me!

S: awww baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. But you know how I am and breakfast. If I don't get anything soon I'll turn in to hulk or something.

Ash: You yelled at me! But I'm Ashley!

S: awww baby come here...

Spencer was kissing Ashley's cheeks.

S: is that better? Do you forgive me?

Ash: Nope. Maybe you should try to kiss the middle.

S[smiling]: fine.

Spencer kissed Ashley on the lips and she was enjoying it… until someone interrupter them.

Carmen: Ahem: cough: :cough: so I think I'll just get the IHOP burger. How bout you spence?

Psh leave it to midget here to interrupt us. You're just jealous because you can't kiss this lips.

Ash: Hey Carmen, here's 50 cents.

C: um, what do I need that for?

Ash: Go call someone else that you can bug.

C: I think you need that more than I do, you need to call a doctor and have 'em take that broom out of you're a$$.

Ash: oh yeah? Well you need to call Elijah wood and tell him you're the real hobbit… you freaking hobbit…

C: really? Well here, it's twenty dollars, I don't think it's enough though but go ahead and use it to call all your h0es from the past. No offence jen.

Jen: um

Sp: Hey! Carm that's uncalled for.

Ash: hey spence, don't worry I got this… just sit back and watch… hey hobbit, did you hear the news? Their making another grudge movie, and they're looking for the main ghost. You'd be perfect for it.

C: wh- -

Ash: hush your mouth you demon, I aint done yet… hey spencer…

Sp: yeah?

Ash: could you get that phone book from that table behind you.

Sp: ok… why?

Ash: I gotta look for the number for the garbage collector people cuz they missed one trash and I'm looking at it.

Boris: whoa ok that's enough guys!

Sp: yeah, I'm really hungry here.

C: I'm sorry spence, I got carried away, I was just really tired of the way your girlfriend talks to me.

Sp: I know, sorry carm I'll talk to her about it later.

Ash: what?! You've gotta be kidding me.

Spencer looked at Ashley and gave her one of those look that says shut up or you'll die.

Ash[talking to herself]: fine hmmph… always taking her side..

Carmen was sitting there smiling and jen was just looking at Ashley.

C: thanks spence. Hey why don't you let me buy your food? As a sorry, I'll even buy ashley's too just to show you that I'm really sorry.

Sp: aww carm, you don't need to do that.

C: c'mon spence please let me. I feel bad enough already.

Ashley: you know what? I'm out of here… you can get a ride from boris.

Sp: Ashley, sit your butt down and order your food.

Ash: No! I'm sick and tired of this spence. For the past week you've been taking her side. Which I get she's your bestfriend but hello I'm your girlfriend. When do I get you in my side.

Sp: I am on your side

Ash: no you're not. You're at that demon's side.

And with that Ashley left the table and left the restaurant… but spencer is behind her trying to catch up to her.

*****

K guys, it stops here. i know its short, but i just dunno if neone would still read it... so i guess u can call this chapter a test drive.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! thanks for all the feedback... i really appreciate it... i didnt think ne one would read it, let alone leave a feedback... so as promised, heres another chapter... but its kinda short! sorry..

***********************

S: Ashley! Wait!

A: No spencer! Go back to your girlfriend Carmen.

S: what are you talking about?! You know you're my girlfriend!

A: oh really? Could've fooled me. I thought I was your pizza delivery person, you only call me when you need me…. To bring you some pizza.

S: what are you talking about? You know that's not true. It wasn't pizza I asked you to bring, it was starbucks remember?

Spencer was smiling trying to make Ashley smile but it didn't work. Ashley just kept walking.

S: okay… oh my ghandi ash! I was just kidding. And you know we've been together most of the time this past two weeks so you cant say I'm only with you when I need something. That's not fair.

A:I know but I'm mad! So I'm allowed to say anything, even if it's not true and doesn't make sense! And plus you know who else has been with us ALL THE FU*&ING TIME? I'll tell you, it's hobbit demon trash and jen, that's who.

S: oh ok, you'd call my friend names but not your friend. And don't curse! You know I don't like that. So just stop walking away from me and talk to me!

By this time Ashley stopped and spencer finally caught up with her.

S: thank you.

A: you're not welcome! And what do you mean by that?

S: umm, it means I'm thanking you. You know when someone does something and you're grateful for it . You just thank them.

A: I know what thank you mean you baboon. And I'm talking about that whole name calling and jen.

S: oh yeah… well first of all I'm not a baboon… you… you… frog!

A: oh, wow is that all you got? You can do better than that you red butt monkey.

S: Ash!

A: fine. Hmmph… please continue your nonsense talk.

S: thank you… ummm wait what was I talking about again?

A: you were about to give me twenty dollars.

S: oh right. [Spencer pulls out 20 dollars from the pocket of her jeans]. Here you go baby.

Ashley took the money and put it on her own jeans.

S: wait! That's not what we we're talking about!Give me my money back!

A: well it's not my fault if you're a fool baboon. And you're not getting this back.

S: fine, but really, what were we talking about? You got me confused again.

A: that's not a surprise. It's easy to confuse a fool baboon.

S: Ash…

A: Fine… but pay attention. We were talking about the name calling and jen.

S: oh right. So you're giving my best friend this horrible names but you call jen… jen…

A: well, what's wrong with that? If it bothers you, why don't you think of something to call jen.

S: Ash, you so don't get what this is about right now. This is about jen and you. You know how I feel about her. But I don't say anything. I don't exactly know how she started hanging out with our circle but I didn't say anything. You know why? Because I know you don't like Carmen but you still tolerate her. And as a thank you I try to tolerate jen because I know she was a part of your life once.

A: Ok hold it right there. Just for the record, I don't care if you tolerate jen or not. I don't even want jen hanging out with us. So don't use that excuse. And you know this is not about jen. This is about the story of the monkey and the hobbit and how the owner of the monkey-- who is really pretty and sexy and hot and we'll call her master princess Ashley-- is always being neglected by the monkey.

S: ok what? Why can't you talk normal ash? And you're not my owner.

A: well I know I'm not but you belong to me and I'll be dam*n if I let a little person take you away from me after how hard I worked to get you. I need you and I don't know what I'd do if I lose you to Carmen.

Tears were starting to form from Ashley's eyes and this didn't go unnoticed by spencer.

S: awww baby please don't cry.

Spencer put her hand to Ashley's cheek wiping her tears.

A: I'm not crying… and don't touch me, I don't know where you're baboon hands have been.

Spencer however didn't move her hands and kept it there and pulled Ashley to a soft kiss. Even though Ashley was mad at spencer, she would never reject one of spencer's kisses.

After a few minutes they finally moved apart.

A: don't think just you kissed me, I'd forgive you. But we can kiss some more if you want.

S: I would love to kiss you some more baby but we need to talk.

A: Fine, talk monkey.

S: Ashley, listen you're my girlfriend, Carmen's my best friend. Please, don't make me choose between the two of you. I don't think my answer will be liked by- -

A: sigh, I know spence, I would never ask you to choose between me and the hobbit. I know how important she is to you and I can't compete with that.

S: you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I don't think my answer will be liked by Carmen. I would always choose you Ashley. You're it for me.And please don't think that you'll lose me to Carmen. It's not even like that. I do love her but I can make it a day without being with her. But when it comes to you, I feel like I can't breathe if I'm away from you for too long. I lo…

A: Spence what is it?

S: I, i… I long for your touch every day.

That's not what she was going to say originally and Ashley knows this.

A: I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just really scared. Please don't leave me spencer.

S: I would never leave you. I'm used to you. Plus it's hard to train a new frog.

A:[smiling] really spencer I'm going to have to teach you how to insult people. Because frog? That's really not that insulting.

S:[smiling] I would love to learn from you baby.

A: of course you would, you'd be learning from the best.

S: now come back with me to IHOP, I'm really starving!

A: awww of course baby, I'm sorry I kept you from your burger…

S: it's okay c'mon.

A: wait I'm not done talking yet…burger… fries, salad, onion rings, mozzarella sticks, egg, pan cake, bacon, sausage.

Spencer playfully hit Ashley on the shoulder

S: I don't eat all that.

A:[smiling] I know… let's go baby.

sry its short...


End file.
